


Honoring the Head Girl

by Viridescence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Multi, hermione/ginny/parvati/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescence/pseuds/Viridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is eagerly looking forward to the secret Gryffindor ritual for honoring a new Head Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring the Head Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/gifts).



> This is one of the very first fanfics I ever wrote, waaaay back in 2004, and the first and so far only femmeslash I have written. Clearly, this is not canon-compliant beyond Order of the Phoenix. I wrote it really quickly and never had it Brit-picked. I ended up taking it down from some places back when LJ and Skyehawke were freaking out about underage sexual content, so it hasn't been easy to find for a few years. I still really kind of like this fic, and I'm glad that I'm finally getting around to posting it here on AO3.
> 
> Author's Notes from May 21, 2004: I've had this plot bunny bouncing around my head for a while, and it finally decided to bite me. So, I spent most of last night and this morning writing it, and I'm posting it today in honor of dacro getting through her hell week. It's a fluffy bit of girlsmut just for fun; can anyone say foursome? ;-)
> 
> Congratulations, dacro! I knew you could do it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR, genius that she is. I can never hope to be worthy.

  
**Honoring the Head Girl**  


 

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed clothed only in a bathrobe, nearly breathless with anticipation. She was a bundle of nerves as she surveyed her new private bedroom that was the privilege for the Head Girl, and she was anxiously waiting to take advantage of it. She’d rushed through her duties that evening and practically sprinted to the bath, where she spent extra time making sure she was quite clean.

Ever since she’d received her Hogwarts letter over the summer informing her she’d been selected as Head Girl, she could barely contain her excitement. Ron, her boyfriend of six months, thought it was just because she could be even bossier, but he did not know about the longstanding unwritten Hogwarts tradition of the female prefects who were in the same house as the Head Girl “congratulating” the new Head Girl properly on the first night of the term.

This tradition was something only the female prefects knew about, as the boys would probably go insane if they knew and would probably try to spy on or join in the activities. At the very least, the secret tradition would no longer be secret, and the boys would probably wank off to the idea all year long.

The previous two years, the Head Girl had been a Ravenclaw, so Hermione had not been able to participate while she was a prefect. Now, though, the newly appointed Head Girl was about to be on the receiving end, and to say she was excited was a vast understatement. She and Ron had reached the point of under-the-clothes groping, but this would be her first truly sexual encounter. If the other girls didn’t show up soon, she’d have to get herself off or go completely mad.

Just as she was about to start touching herself out of sheer frustration, she heard a knock at her door. She jumped off the bed and said, “Come in,” breathlessly.

The door opened and in walked Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil (who had been made a prefect to replace Hermione), and Amanda Byington, a very pretty blonde-haired girl who was the fifth-year prefect. All were wearing only bathrobes, and Ginny was carrying a basket that Hermione could not see into.

“Colloportis,” Ginny pointed her wand at the door and charmed it locked.

“Silencio,” Parvati waved her wand and put up the silencing charm around the room.

With Hermione’s room now locked and soundproofed, the four girls looked at each other hungrily for a moment, then all moved towards the bed.

There was an awkward silence, then Ginny started the traditional ceremony.

“We come tonight to honor the Head Girl,” the red-haired prefect said quietly.

Parvati conjured four candles and handed one to each girl. They held the wicks of all four candles together and Hermione lit them all at once, saying, “The Head Girl is honored by your presence.”

Parvati placed each of the candles on one of the posts of the bed, charming them to stay put. The room glowed softly with the flickering candlelight.

“Desrobei,” Ginny waved her wand and all four robes slid off their bodies, revealing their nakedness.

They all just stared at each other for a moment, then together climbed onto the bed. Parvati took the lead. The raven-haired beauty leaned over to the Head Girl and pressed her lips to Hermione’s. Hermione moaned and parted her lips to deepen the kiss. She could feel three pairs of hands begin to caress her; two hands were caressing her legs, moving slowly up her thighs, two hands were cupping her breasts and tugging on her taut nipples, and the other two hands were sliding down her back towards her buttocks.

Every caress shot shivers of pleasure straight to her groin, and she could feel herself getting wetter. Parvati pulled away from their kiss, playfully nibbling on Hermione’s lower lip, and moved so Ginny could take her place.

Hermione had a special fondness for Ginny; the sole Weasley daughter was practically her best friend. So, when the redhead moved to kiss her, Hermione snaked her arms around her friend and ran her hands down Ginny’s back as she explored her mouth passionately with her tongue.

Ginny moaned and reluctantly pulled away, and admonished the Head Girl.

“Now, now, Hermione, tonight is about us pleasing you.”

Ginny reached for the basket as Amanda moved in to kiss Hermione now. Hermione didn’t really know the blonde fifth year very well, but the girl had always been very nice to her. Hermione was slightly surprised to find that Amanda tasted like strawberries as their tongues caressed each other lovingly.

Hermione became quite distracted, however, when she saw Ginny lift a large dildo out of the basket. Ginny next picked up a blindfold and waved it at Hermione with a devilish grin on her face.

“Lie down, Hermione,” Ginny commanded.

Mentally noting the irony of her taking orders from the prefects when she was Head Girl, Hermione did as she was told. Ginny handed the blindfold to Parvati, who covered Hermione’s eyes with it.

Now unable to see anything, Hermione’s other senses picked up the slack. Though she wouldn’t have thought it possible, she felt her skin become even more sensitive.

She felt the bed shift as the three other girls positioned themselves around her, one on each side and one between her legs. In synchrony, Hermione felt two soft hands begin to run up the insides of her legs and two pairs of lips begin caressing each of her palms. Her entire body was quivering and she moaned softly to express her pleasure.

Hermione gasped as she felt a warm mouth suck on her toes and begin trailing kisses down her feet and up her calves at the same time as the two other girls began kissing up her arms. Each brush of soft lips sent pulses to her clit, which was throbbing almost painfully now, demanding to be touched. Hermione squirmed out of passion and frustration.

Three pairs of hands roamed across her body, finding places that she didn’t know were sensitive, such as her side just above her right hip and the backs of her knees. The girls on her sides were now trailing their lips and tongues up the sides of Hermione’s neck and she shivered as a tongue delicately brushed her ear.

“Does this feel good, Hermione?” came Parvati’s voice in her right ear as a hand began tugging on her right nipple.

Hermione could only whimper and she arched her back in response. The mouth on her left moved suddenly to lick her other nipple just as a couple of fingers darted between her legs and finally began massaging her clit.

The powerful sensation coursed through her like electricity, and she cried out involuntarily as she raised her hips to greet the pressing fingers. She lifted her knees off the bed and spread her legs wider, desperate for more.

“Please…” Hermione started to say, but the girl on the left covered her mouth with another kiss. ‘Strawberries,’ Hermione thought again, as the girl explored her mouth passionately. ‘That means that Ginny is…’

All coherent thought fled as she felt a tongue replace the fingers in tormenting her clit. Hermione moaned into Amanda’s mouth as Ginny firmly swirled little circles over her most sensitive area. Amanda then pulled away and resumed sucking on her left nipple.

Hermione was in heaven; the mouth on each nipple and the one caressing her clitoris insistently were slowly building her tension to a peak. She was writhing on the bed, whimpering and moaning in bliss, guided by their sweet torment, and then lost it completely when Ginny slid a finger inside her and pressed up on her G-spot.

The orgasm started in her toes and rushed up her legs and her clit shuddered and throbbed. Hermione arched off the bed, screaming as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Parvati and Amanda released her sensitive nipples and began kissing her neck again, but Ginny did not free her clit just yet. The redhead softened the pressure of her tongue and slowed her pace, but she didn’t let up. This sent pleasurable aftershocks through Hermione, who was panting hard.

Before she could come down completely from her climax, she heard Ginny whisper “Vibratus,” and then heard a deep buzzing noise.

“Oh, Merlin!” Hermione gasped as Ginny slid the vibrating dildo between her legs, teasing her mercilessly. Parvati and Amanda’s hands resumed stroking her body, but were more forceful now.

“We’re not done with you yet,” cooed Amanda, and Hermione shuddered.

Ginny began to rub the dildo down Hermione’s clitoris then just barely push it inside her before pulling it back out and pressing it up against her sensitive head once more. The sixth-year prefect continued this pattern for a few minutes, inserting the buzzing dildo inside Hermione a bit further with each stroke. Hermione was bucking to meet her, the Head Girl’s breaths shallow and irregular.

In unison, Parvati and Amanda began sucking on Hermione’s nipples again; at the same time Ginny plunged the dildo inside Hermione as far as it would go and began thrusting it in and out rapidly. The redhead resumed ravaging her clitoris with her tongue and teeth, and Hermione began moaning uncontrollably.

Hermione had never experienced anything remotely close to this ecstasy before. Every nerve in her body was on fire as waves of pleasure were building her up higher than she had ever been able to bring herself.

When she came, it was blinding, deafening, thundering pleasure that rocked her body to its core. Had she not been wearing a blindfold, she still would not have been able to see as her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed soundlessly, every muscle rigid with the pulsing rapture that was pounding her relentlessly.

Her climax seemed to last several minutes, but slowly she came back to awareness, her skin prickling and tingling with aftershocks. She felt Ginny remove the vibrating dildo and place a soft kiss in her brown curls. The blindfold pulled slowly away, and she looked up into Parvati’s dark brown eyes, which were sparkling with lust. Ginny climbed on top of Hermione and reached up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face.

“Yes, love,” Ginny said softly, “it’s okay. Congratulations.” Ginny kissed her gently on the lips and Hermione kissed her back more firmly, enjoying the taste of her own juices as she sucked Ginny’s tongue into her mouth.

It had been the most intense orgasm that Hermione had ever experienced, and she suddenly wanted to repay the favor.

Hermione quickly rolled over on top of Ginny, pressing the redhead into the bed and kissing her fiercely. Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise and she started to protest, but Hermione cut her off.

“Ginny, I cannot begin to describe how wonderful that was,” Hermione’s voice was still breathless. “I can only show you. It is your turn now.”

Hermione reached between Ginny’s legs and felt her friend’s very wet folds. Ginny moaned and moved into Hermione’s strokes, and the Head Girl set about kissing every freckle on Ginny’s chest as she squeezed her very swollen clitoris between her fingers.

Hermione looked up at Parvati and Amanda, who grinned devilishly at her and then began kissing each other passionately. Relieved that she would not have to worry about them as they were taking care of each other, Hermione returned her attention to making Ginny scream.

Hermione ran her tongue lavishly across Ginny’s perky nipples and smiled when she felt the redhead arch up into her and moan. The redhead’s skin tasted like honey, and Hermione lapped it all up, sucking on red nipples and nibbling on ribs. Ginny gasped when Hermione trailed her tongue into her navel. The Head Girl could tell from the way Ginny was wriggling that it probably wouldn’t take much more to throw her over the edge, so she scooted down and pressed Ginny’s legs apart.

Staring at the flaming red curls, Hermione parted Ginny’s lips with her fingers and ran her tongue from the top of her clit down to her moist opening. Ginny groaned loudly and raised her hips, asking for more. Hermione had never done this before, so she set to doing what she knew best: studying. The Head Girl studied every millimeter of Ginny with her tongue and lips, and then returned to press her tongue on Ginny’s clitoris as she inserted a finger inside Ginny, reveling in the warm wetness that was her best friend.

Moans were coming from more than one person in the room, and Hermione could see that Parvati and Amanda were slurping at each other savagely in a sixty-nine position. Black hair mingled with blonde in a beautiful tangle, and for a moment, Hermione was distracted by watching them lick each other.

Ginny brought her back to reality by whimpering softly, “Hermione…please…”

Hermione reached for the rubber penis that had so recently driven her to oblivion. It was still buzzing on the edge of the bed, and she began to tease Ginny with it as mercilessly as she had been teased by it.

Ginny was panting, sweat glistening on her abdomen, and Hermione knew it was time to pick up the pace. She slowly inserted the vibrating dildo inside Ginny, letting her get used to the size, and then began thrusting it back and forth, gently at first, slowly increasing her speed and depth. She rested her head on Ginny’s hip and began tonguing her engorged clitoris again. With her free hand, she reached up and pinched a red nipple.

Ginny rocked against Hermione’s tongue, panting and gasping and making little mewling noises like a kitten.

“Oh, gods, Hermione!” Ginny cried and her entire body tensed. Hermione could feel that the redhead was about to climax, and she quickened her pace just a little more. Finally, Ginny screamed Hermione’s name as she came intensely. Hermione could feel the shudders of pleasure Ginny was experiencing on her tongue, and she softened her touch and slowed the dildo to let her friend come down slowly.

After a moment, Hermione withdrew the rubber penis and whispered “Finite,” and it stopped buzzing. She got up to her hands and knees and crawled over Ginny, kissing her trembling lips. Ginny embraced her and returned the kiss, then both collapsed into each other. They rolled over and watched Parvati and Amanda as they licked and plunged their fingers into each other. Amanda was the first to reach orgasm, squealing as she came, and Parvati shortly followed her with a trembling breathy moan.

All four girls just lay sprawled on Hermione’s bed for a while, enjoying the pleasures they had experienced, but soon Hermione noticed the time. It was after midnight, and they had classes in the morning. Reluctantly they put their robes on, and Hermione thanked each of them with a deep kiss as they left. Ginny was the last to leave, and before she walked out Hermione’s door, she pulled Hermione into a huge hug.

“That was wonderful, Hermione. Thank you so much.”

Hermione smiled and felt her face flush. Giving in to an impulse, she kissed Ginny once more, licking her lips and sucking on her tongue.

Ginny pulled away, blushing. “I’d better go to bed.” Then the redhead gave her a wicked stare and whispered, “Perhaps we can do this again sometime. Let me know if you ever get tired of Ron, or if you just want a change of scenery.”

Hermione grinned broadly and closed the door behind Ginny as she left. She climbed under the covers of her bed, where she could still smell the sex. Then she noticed that the candles were still lit, but eventually she decided to let them burn all night in memory of the most wonderful night she had ever had.

fin


End file.
